In poker, baccarat, bridge, blackjack, and other card games, a dealer sets a package of cards comprising several decks of playing cards in a card shoe or the like, and deals cards on the table by drawing them one by one.
In so doing, to ensure the fairness of the games, the cards need to be dealt at random. Therefore, a game host must sufficiently shuffle the playing cards randomly to ensure a random order of arrangement of the playing cards before they are set in the card shoe.
A conventional card shuffling device for shuffling cards is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. Each package of shuffled playing cards is provided after being shuffled with a shuffling apparatus to be arranged in a unique order with a uniquely identifiable shuffled card ID affixed on its packing box or the like as a barcode.